Beloved
by MakatoMai
Summary: When the secrects of the past become revealed, and an old love repels with a new one, whose feelings will matter more and who will be left for Naraku? ::Rated MAINLY for explict violence.:: -Complete-
1. How we first met

Beloved

Authors Note: This story is dedicated to Inuyasha and Kikyou, Do not flame me on for any of the coupling, you have been warned. For everyone else please enjoy.

Chapter 1: How we first met

It was raining hard; it started out slow, a slow but calming rain, and turning into a violent storm. Today was the night of the new moon, and seemed very familiar to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quizzically as Inuyasha looked out the door into the rain. Kagome knew it was the night of the new moon and that Inuyasha tended to get nervous right before he transformed but…this time he seemed sadder. "Yea… Sorry... I think I'm going out for a bit okay?"

Sango looked up from the pot from where she was cooking the ramen. "Are you sure that would be a wise decision?" Miroku said from behind Sango, Shippo on his shoulder. "You'll miss the ramen! And it's only a few minutes from being done." Shippo said sniffing at Sango's cooking "And it smells so good" "He's already gone Shippo." Kagome said solemnly. Everyone looked to where Kagome sat, her head was down and she seemed slightly upset, trying desperately to hide her sadness, Silence over took the group as the kettle whizzed and Sango took it off "Ramen's ready."

Inuyasha's POV

"I didn't mean to hurt Kagome like that…I could tell she was upset but…I just…Not when it's like this."

I stopped. I could feel it, right here in front of the time tree, I was going to transform into the way I met Kikyou and at the spot I lost her. I could see my claws slowly disappear and nails come into there place. My ears, my fangs, my hair were all becoming that as of a human.

I couldn't help but hurt, the night being cold and wet and me being in the situation I was in, It was reliving the moment all over again except…without Kikyou.

50 years ago, the beginning of this all…When I first met Kikyou.

"How long do you intend to hide?" Her voice was bitter as she spoke to me, she never saw me, yet she knew my presence was there, Lighting flashed and I could see her face more clearly, mud staining her cheeks and a firm look in her eyes.

"Are you also after the shickon no tama?" She spoke again looking directly at me, my back towards her as I perched in one of a trees lower branches in my human form.

"Shikon no Tama? What's this shikon no tama thing?" I asked, lighting crackled and I saw her cold face looking at me and then she spoke "If you don't' know it's just as well."

But that was just the beginning as she spoke her cold words "However if you don't want to be killed, don't come near me." Her lips were tight as she turned and prepared to go home, stopping a few feet away from where she was from me, she had stopped and just then fallen over unconscious. I raced to her side and knelt before her, she had battled herself until she lost consciousness, and I knew she was a great miko. Just then her people had called for her and I raced off, it was later that night, I heard from an obsessed demon what the shickon no tama was and that's what started mine and Kikyou's unforgettable past.

I looked up, somewhere during the memory I must have held my heart for when I looked down, My hand was clutching at my chest. "No matter how many days past…I never forget". I muttered under my breath. "Never forget what?" I spun around and there stood Kagome, standing beneath her pink umbrella looking at me. "Um…Nothing." I replied as I turned my head back to the tree. She walked beside me offering some of her umbrella but I shrugged it off.

"The time tree…" Kagome smiled. "It's where I met you." I looked at the ground, "It's where I lost Kikyou." I stated and as soon as the words slipped through my mouth, I instantly wanted to pull them back. She looked at me "Is that why you went out alone? Did you sense Kikyou?" Kagome asked, I shook my head, "I've just been thinking on the past, that's all, go on in you'll get sick." Kagome stood by my side, looking at me sincerely, patting my shoulder, "I'm here for you Inuyasha." And that was the last thing she said to me as she walked inside.

"Kikyou…" I whispered before turning around to spend the rest of the night in Kaede's hut.

Authors Note: What ya guys think? It's not to bad? Lol R&R please


	2. Chapter 2 Take me away

Chapter2: Take me away

Authors Note: This is a Song fic, Just to let you guys know the stories kinda boring as of now and I do apologize for that, this is only the beginning the next chapter will have much more drama, and more fights and so on, but please still R&R

(I will list credits at bottom)

"Come on you guys are slow!!" Inuyasha huffed as he folded his arms over his chest annoyingly.

"Is it just me or does Inuyasha get grumpier the day AFTER the new moon?" Miroku asked looking at Sango. Sango shrugged slightly, "Inuyasha's behavior is typical, it's normal to be paranoid right after a situation such as his." Sango said walking past Inuyasha "or does his feelings rely on a certain miko?" Sango suggested softly. Inuyasha twitched slightly, and Sango only smiled as they continued walking on leaving Inuyasha in awe at Sango's words.

I cannot find away to describe it

It's there inside

All I do is hide

I wish that it would just go away

What would you do

You do if you knew

What would you do

"Why did the thoughts hurt so much" Inuyasha thought as he slowly picked up his pace following behind the others.

"Because it's true." A voice answered him, a voice that sounded very similar to his own.

"But if it's true….How do I truly feel about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked himself.

All the pain I thought I knew

All the thoughts lead back to you

Back to what was never said.

"What if I had told her then? What if I had said I loved her? What would have happened to us?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Back and forth

Inside my head

I can't handle this confusion

I'm unable come and take me away

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, "I thought you were telling us to hurry up!" Everyone smiled at him, but Inuyasha just stared at them.

I feel like I'm all alone

All by myself I need to get around this

"Yea yea, shut up, I'm coming." Inuyasha said as he rushed over to the gang's side.

My words are cold

I don't want them to hurt you

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Shippo hopped on his shoulder, Inuyasha just flung him off "Nothing, Just shut up!"

If I show you

I don't think you'd understand

Cause no one understands

Their feet hit the ground, getting farther and farther into the mountains. "Why does it feel like I'm hardly moving?" Inuyasha asked himself, as he walked in sync with everyone else.

I'm going nowhere on and on and

I'm getting nowhere on and on and on

I'm going nowhere on and on and off and on and off and on

"I just wish I could be alone…" Inuyasha whispered softly to himself, making Kirara's ears perk up and look at him from Sango's arm.

Take me away

Break me away

Take me away

Authors Note: Song: Take me away by: Avril Lavigne

(Summary on next story) We get a new character introduced who has some interesting information on Naraku as well as a certain Miko…


	3. Kiki

Chapter 3: Kiki

Authors Note: I am proud to say that, I have a fan! ballons of joy, happy as hell Well, in her dedication, I have decided to name my C.C after her, thanks for letting me use your name Kiki bows

Kiki: Oh yea I'm so bad ass

Me: Your not even introuduced yet!

Kiki: I know…but I am bad ass right…

Me: anyway on with the storie!

Kiki: …sweat drop I'm bad ass I am…

Me: sweat drops

Just then the mountain slowly began to crumble, A loud scream interrupting Inuyasha's unpleasant thoughts. "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha looked around nervously, as he saw Kagome falling off the edge of the mountain as the rocks rolled down after them. Sango and Miroku had taken flight with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder as they looked down in horror at Kagome and Inuyasha before them.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up, holding against his chest, looking around for a ledge or something to jump too. Finding nothing Inuyasha crushed Kagome against his body, as he prepared for impact. Kagome looked up at him, whimpering slightly, and Inuyasha's body shook with the desperation to save her. "Inuyasha…" she whispered as she shut her eyes, the boulder half way down the cliff, both preparing for the brutal impact.

"Rocks of the serpent who has betrayed me vanish!" A cool icy voice spoke from on top of the mountain, a blue glow, surrounding the mountain all the rocks tumbling disappeared and a snake, rapped through the air, and onto the girls outstretched arm. She appeared emotionless as ever as she looked down at them, the snake purring as she stroked his head gently.

Inuyasha looked at the girl in astonishment, as she looked down upon them "Inuyasha, company." She said nodding to them, her silver hair, tied back in a low pony tail, her eyes being as silver as her hair, the top part of her yokata had a purple net stretched across the center and the rest of the outfit being a silky blue. She continued stroking her serpents head as she turned and within one swift movement, she disappeared into the fog at the top of the mountain.

"What a strange person…" Kagome said as Inuyasha sat her down. "Inuyasha do you think we should…" Sango and the others flied down before her, "he ran off after her…" Sango said hopping down, Miroku and Shippo still on Kirara. "Should we follow him Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded slightly, "That girl knew us some how, she knows something...We have no choice…"

Inuyasha bolted after her, a look of worry on her face… "That woman…Her scent…her scent is identical…to Kikyou's". Inuyasha sprinted through the fog as he slowed and approached a small hut, he walked across the plaid stones and into the hut, "How do you know my name? Why is your scent IDENTICAL to Kikyou's?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"I'm Kiki, I'm a physic Inuyasha, a physic, a sword fighter, a priest, and Kikyou's best friend. I know where she is, what she's doing everything at this point in time, and I know where Naraku is, What he's doing, Everything. ."

Inuyasha paused and sat down looking her in the eye. 'How can I trust her? And How can her scent be like Kikyou's…Is it really the truth?' "Kiki…" Inuyasha said quietly, tilting his head down towards the floor.

"I can only tell you one piece of information Inuyasha, who's it going to be?"

Kiki looked at him seriously; Inuyasha looked up at her, a piece of indecision in his eyes. "Kikyou…or Naraku? Your love or your friends Inuyasha?" Kiki's voice was sincere as she waited for Inuyasha's decision, she could see the uncertainness in his eyes..

Inuyasha looked at Kiki, his head was full of questions but it all came down to this one. His friendship and his revenge, or his love who he wanted, no needed now more then anything in the world. "I pick…

Authors Note: I'm so sorry guys the chapter is terribly short, I tried my best to make this one longer since the first copy was around 11, when I was writing, So sorry, I'll try and update faster, Please don't kill me for such a short chapter. Hope u liked your character Kiki! Keep reviewing!

Makato Mai


	4. The decision

Chapter 4: The decision

Authors Note: I hope you guys like it!! It's has a little more of the past, and a little more fluff, enjoy guys!

A slight breeze caressed Inuyasha's cheek; Inuyasha's faced was blushed red, fiddling around with his hands as he looked at Kiki. 'Inuyasha's heart beat is so loud… Let's see where the hanyou's trust really lies.' Kiki thought as Inuyasha parted his lips to speak. "Kikyou." His voice was no more then a whisper, his head was tilted downwards now to hide whatever expression was held on his face.

Kiki looked at him in a state of shock. 'Maybe Kikyou was right…Maybe… They really do love each other.' Kiki unsheathed her sword standing. "Inuyasha, I will cut the air before you, do not move or you will not know." Inuyasha looked as Kiki moved her sword over her head, a purple light surrounding the sword. "Reveal your secrets of no one but Kikyou!" A Blue orb emerged and Kikyou was before him, standing within the mountains, snow falling all around her, Kiki watched as a small smile formed on Inuyasha's face followed by a flash of worry.

All of a sudden the wind picked up, and all you could see was Kikyou's body tossed to the ground, blood staining her shoulders, in the same exact place the fake Inuyasha had attacked her. Kikyou's body hit the ground with a thud and Inuyasha shot up, the swords aura dying and the orb disappearing in an instant.

"Where is she bitch?" Inuyasha screamed, knocking Kiki's sword across the room. "In the mountains obviously, follow your nose you dog!" Kiki shouted as her barrier flung him away from her. Inuyasha looked at Kiki angrily "Your lucky Kikyou's hurt or you'd be a dead bitch!" Inuyasha shouted bearing his claws as; he sprang out the door and into the mountains feeling the cold wet snow.

Kikyou felt the cold wet snow pressing against her cheek; she felt the blood trickling over her arm, turning the beautiful white snow, into a soft pink. Kikyou laughed confused by the sight of her blood, "It's just as it was that day." Kikyou managed to stand holding her arm gingerly, she was too caught up in the memory to focus on why she was bleeding, how to stop it, or even what attacked her, and the only thing in her mind was that fateful day…

"What?" Kikyou choked as she lay on the ground, blood on her shoulder from where 'Inuyasha' attacked her.

'The rouge ( Rouge is what we today call lip gloss guys! …I mean girls…) is an eyesore. The fake Inuyasha said snatching his mother shell like container cracking it before Kikyou's very eyes.

"The blood from your slain youkai is good enough for you." Inuyasha said letting the pieces of the shell fall to her face

Kikyou leaned against the tree, digging her hand into her youkata pulling out one of the pieces of the shell that held the rouge, Inuyasha had given her. "Inuyasha…" She whispered a hot stream of tears rolled down her cheek as she slid down the tree.

"Kikyou!" 'That voice' Kikyou thought 'the desperation, the urgency, the sadness, the sorrow.' Kikyou didn't have any other thought in her mind, there was nothing to think, that voice that had made promises, and that had so many times called out to her in worry and sadness, was calling out in hope, in loneliness there was no time to hesitate, her voice rang clear through the brisk air as she hollered his name "INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha froze, the voice was clear, the voice that he had found to cherish and admire, the voice that he had often dreamt of in a night less sleep, the voice he last heard before he perished, and the voice he loved. There was no hesitation, as he ran through the snow, his bare feet turning red not only from the cold but blood as well, within a moments second, he had found Kikyou at the foot of the tree.

Inuyasha's eyes glanced over her, her eyes being shut, not noticing his presence at all. It had seemed for ever, since he stared into those eyes, it had been forever since he had held her tightly in his arms. For a brief second, for only a brief moment, he wondered where his companions were and if he had betrayed them, but only for a second, and then it was gone.

"What do you mean Inuyasha betrayed us?!" Shippo shrieked, as he stared at Kiki, He heard Kirara growl low in her chest, even Sango's cat was angry with her words. "Inuyasha's not like that" Sango spoke harshly, mocking Kiki with a simple glance. Miroku agreed nodding his head in silence. True he the perverted monk didn't even ask the women to bare his child, her words on Inuyasha's betrayal was thick enough even for a pervert to silence his desires. "Yea! Inuyasha would NEVER give up his goal to defeat Naraku and avenge Kikyou! Were a team, he would never portray such a…" "Not even for Kikyou?" Kiki interrupted Kagome's words. A silence over took the group, No one spoke, No one could, for the fact they all feared on thing… That she might be right.

Authors Note: I hope u guys like it, more Kikyou/ Inuyasha fluff next chapter!! R&R PLEASEEEE!!


	5. Memories of the Past

Chapter 5: Memories of the past

Authors Note: Another chappy up guys!!!! More Kikyou and Inuyasha fluff

Inuyasha nudged Kikyou gently, "Kikyou…let me see your arm… What happened?" Inuyasha said gently rolling up her sleeve, ripping away part of his youkata and bandaging her arm. The blood was now dried yet there was no crack. "Kikyou…your arm…" Inuyasha started as Kikyou interrupted "A memory imp" Kikyou said standing as Inuyasha gave her a hand. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"A memory imp, it takes whatever you're thinking about at the time, and makes you relive the worst part of it, your pain is there strength." Kikyou said showing him the piece of the shell. "I was remembering for a few times, I had used the rouge… I was actually a human, but…"

Inuyasha took her hand as she held the piece tightly; looking her in the eyes seriously "You kept it, after all these years?" Inuyasha said a certain softness he had never expressed before, Kikyou looked at him, "Yea…." Kikyou smiled slightly "I guess so."

The snow falled lightly as Kikyou and Inuyasha walked along, everything was silent as they walked over the hill, a dark sunset appearing over the edge of the mountain. Kikyou sat down on a rock watching the sun set, Inuyasha stood behind her, his arms over her shoulder, holding her somewhat. "Do you remember Inuyasha?" Kikyou said smiling as she looked up at him, Inuyasha looked down, a soft relaxed smile "The same sunset we saw back then…" Inuyasha said staring over as the sun sunk lower into the sky.

flash back

Kikyou fell into Inuyasha arms; he looked at her a look of shock, as Kikyou looked up at him her face very similar to his own. They paused looking at each other as Inuyasha dropped the ore and pulled Kikyou into a deep embrace.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha called in urgency, holding her against him. "Kikyou…I'll become human." Inuyasha said raising his head as he heard Kikyou's silent gasp.

"There's nothing to hesitate. I'll become human." Inuyasha stated looking firmly ahead.

"Inuyasha" Kikyou said her voice softly relieved, and rather grateful.

"And since you've been lonely all this time, I could…" Inuyasha started his voice firm, yet soft at the same time.

"That's enough…" Kikyou said looking up at him "You don't need to say anything else."

"Kikyou…" His voice was urgent as he spoke "I want you to know…"

Before Inuyasha could finish Kikyou leaned into Inuyasha there noses basically touching, as she closed her eyes and kissed him. Inuyasha looked shocked as he stared for a second, before closing his eyes and returning the kiss as he embraced his lover, the sun setting over them.

end flash back

"Inuyasha…Back then…You said…You wanted me to know something…What did you want me to know?" Kikyou asked as the sun was almost gone from view, it almost being dark now as Inuyasha looked into Kikyou's soft questioning eyes. "…At that time…I wanted to tell you that…I loved you Kikyou." There was a silence between the two, as Kikyou stood on the rock, being a few inches taller then Inuyasha now, taking her hands to Inuyasha's face, kissing him just as she had back then, Inuyasha shut his eyes as he pulled Kikyou off the rock, forcing her legs around his waste as he lowered her to the ground.

Kikyou laid on the ground, a soft smile on her face as Inuyasha leaned over her, looking into her brown eyes, as he smiled a bit himself. "You never wanted to change me…Just because I was a hanyou did you?" Kikyou looked up at him, "Never… I just wanted…To be a normal girl, to be a beautiful girl, and to live my life with someone like you…Someone to like me for who I am…And no one did that, until you…Even though I wasn't pretty…" Kikyou said looking to the side, gathering a piece of snow in her hand as she threw it at Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha blinked a few times wiping the snow from his face, as he gathered snow in his hand, Kikyou crawling out from under him running away slightly, as he pegged her in the back chuckling as she burst into a fit of giggles (Never thought Kikyou had a playful side did you?!)

The sky was now dark, and stars lay over head, as Kikyou rested her head on Inuyasha's lap, "your companions will be worried." Kikyou stated as she watched Inuyasha peaceful face turn into slight annoyance. "I'd rather stay with you…at least for tonight. Please give me that Kikyou." Kikyou smiled at him, 'Should I tell him?' Kikyou wondered as Inuyasha drifted off into a quiet sleep. '…Maybe later' Kikyou said smiling up at the sky.

Kagome walked out of Kiki's hut… "I hope we find Inuyasha soon…" Kagome said as she heard the door to Kiki's hut open slightly. Shippo came out and hopped on Kagome's shoulder. "Think Inuyasha's okay?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome. Kagome smiled slightly, taking one last look up at the stars. "I know he is." Kagome said as she spun around and walked back into Kiki's hut.

Authors Note: So much fluff, it's so cute… yet maybe to fluffy, I hope not, well let me know what you think R&R


	6. Human again?

Chapter 6: Human again?

Authors Note: okay guys, a lot is revealed in this chapter wahoo!!! Okay other then that, I'm trying HARD to make it long, It's like pages in here, and it's little out there so I'll try my best! R&R

Kikyou woke up to Inuyasha's staring down at her, his clawed hand running gently through her hair. "Morning" Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha's drowsy expression. "Are you planning on leaving?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his voice sad and somewhat strained. Kikyou never really thought about it as she managed to rise, "I have something you need to know, and it's best if it's explained to you and, well, everyone else." Kikyou said solemnly, a dull look in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically as Kikyou walked past him, heading towards Kiki's hut, Inuyasha picking up his pace soon by her side.

"Here are your noodles Kiki?" Kagome said handing a bowl of hot ramen noodles to Kiki as she eyed them suspiciously.

"What's that?" Kiki asked as she poked the bowl slightly, her eyes wondering over the ramen noodles.

Sango chuckled slightly, handing her a pair of chopsticks. "I was the same way at first, its edible." Sango said reassuringly.

"What are you kidding Sango it's delicious???????!" Shippo said between bites

Miroku smiled slightly shaking his head as the kitzune, guzzled down his food.

Just then there was a slight breeze as the door pushed open.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted joyfully as she got up to hug him, Inuyasha stepping to the side nervously revealing, a very familiar miko…

"Kikyou…" Kagome said smiling slowly as she sat back down, 'Great, why did Inuyasha bring HER here?' Kagome whined to herself as Kikyou took a seat beside Kiki, and Inuyasha between Kikyou and herself (referring to Kagome people)

"Long times no see, Kikyou" Kiki said smiling slightly, handing her some of the 'weird noodle things' so she called them.

"You mean like let's see, a few days ago?" Kiki and Kikyou laughed almost in union the two of them being more like reincarnations other then Kagome and Kikyou.

"So what do you have to tell me?" Inuyasha asked in a most urgent voice.

Kiki began to speak as Kikyou silenced her holding her hand in front of her. "This is something I have to do." Kikyou said firmly shutting her eyes, reopening them looking at Inuyasha. "I'm human. That's why I was able to bleed."

"What?" Inuyasha said, a silence arising between the group as Kikyou went on explaining. "Kiki, my dear friend was human but, now…" Kikyou said looking at Kiki for her to continue. "Now I'm a construction of Kikyou's ash, that's why I have Kikyou's scent Inuyasha." Kiki said firmly standing.

"You actually agreed to give up your humanity for Kikyou?" Kagome asked, her voice was quiet, but loud at the same time, the shock of her voice being an annoyance to both Kikyou AND Inuyasha.

Kiki smiled slightly, "I had met Kikyou a LONG time ago…"

flash back

"Kikyou!!" A five year old Kiki said running up to her friend.

Kikyou smiled "Hi Kiki!! Did you hear my mothers pregnant?" Kikyou said smiling.

"Are you nervous, I mean, your mom will be so busy…and you're only 9 Kikyou!" I exclaimed

"Reidou…" Kikyou whispered quietly, shaking her head smiling at me. "I will become a great miko, my mother will be proud, rather she has the time to see or not." Kikyou said firmly the breeze picking up as Kikyou turned sharply, "Kiki look out!"

I spun around as a demon lunged at me; I hardly remember anything, as I held my arm up in attempt to block away the demon, screaming my lungs off, as I fell to the ground. I soon discovered there was no pain, and as I opened my eyes, I looked up and Kikyou was laying over me, her simple white yukata was now being stained by blood.

"Kikyou-Chan…" She whispered with regret as Kikyou rose off of me, and staggered over to the youkai, grabbing her arrows quickly.

I watched in amazement as Kikyou held a firm grasp firing the arrow, a small purification light coming off of it as the youkai, it tumbled towards the ground.

I ran over to Kikyou worriedly, holding her up, "Your shoulder…sumimasen." I whispered softly as Kikyou just smiled at me. "No apologies needed." Kikyou said holding her arm, wincing slightly as she walked off towards her village.

"I'll repay you! Kikyou!" I screamed as she turned around waving goodbye.

end flash back

Everyone was simply stunned over the information, everyone except Inuyasha, Kagome looked at him curiously, he looked…happy.

Kikyou looked up at him, smiling slightly, "Oh and one other thing, Inuyasha please stand." Kikyou said as Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"Promise me, you wont' get mad no matter what I do." Kikyou said firmly, looking at him intensely.

"I would never get mad at you Kikyou, I swear it." Inuyasha said looking at her firmly, his words swerving as he noticed Kagome's jealous glare.

Kikyou nodded speaking in a clear tone "Beloved"

Everyone watched in shock, Kagome's eyes widening as the beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed with color, forcing Inuyasha to the floor with a loud thud, just like Kagome's 'sits'

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, jumping up in surprised, Inuyasha too looking up at Kikyou in less of, angerment but shock.

"I made the rosary." Kikyou explained, "But I never gave it to you…" Kikyou said softly. Inuyasha nodded, as he regained his composure standing up. Kikyou turned slightly, "Oh, and one more thing, she put her arms around Inuyasha's neck, snapping, the rosary in half, the beads tumbling to the floor rolling right in front of Kagome's very eyes. Kikyou smiled slightly, as Inuyasha looked as his bear neck a HUGE smile across his face. "I'm free!!" Inuyasha said picking Kikyou up, spinning her around, "thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!" Inuyasha said putting her down gently, rushing out the door in excitement.

Kikyou smiled slightly, as Kagome turned right in front of her, anger radiating off the girls body. "Go away." Kagome stated looking out at Inuyasha her eyes softening a bit. "He doesn't need you anymore Kikyou, Even I understand he'll never forget you, but, all you do is hurt him, He doesn't need you Kikyou, and he doesn't need the burden." Kikyou's eyes softened as she looked out at the hanyou, pain reflecting in her eyes as she looked at her reincarnation. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo scurried out the door, not wanting to hear anymore, Kiki had removed herself to the other side of the room her too not wanting to get involved.

Kagome looked back at Kikyou as she walked through the door "Remember what I said Kikyou." Kagome said as she stepped outside shutting the sliding door in Kikyou's face. Kikyou opened the door slowly as Kagome stood by Inuyasha's side, laughing slightly as he jumped around. "Take care of Inuyasha…Kagome" Kikyou said, her words were hushed, she was never the one to give up, but, Kagome's words would not leave her head as she opened the door and slid past the others un noticed looking down at the snow, like she carried the whole world on her shoulders.

"Inuyasha…" Kikyou whispered as she walked onward towards the mountains, searching for Naraku's where abouts.

Authors Note: I'm sorry guys don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me!! She'll be back I promise, lol, R&R I want at least 5 more reviews to continue!!! Love you guys, I hope you liked it!!


	7. Kikyouor Kagome?

Chapter 7: Betrayal?

Authors Note: Lets see how this goes? Eh? Well hope u enjoy, Read and Review! Love you all!

Inuyasha spun around into the hut, "Kikyou!" he said joyfully only to find Kiki sitting in the corner. Inuyasha approached her, a firm look on his face "Kiki, where's Kikyou?" "She left." "She left?" Kiki nodded as Inuyasha left the hut silently. "That's not like Kikyou to just leave…" Inuyasha said as he walked over to wear Kagome and the others waited for him.

"This isn't like me at all…" Kikyou sighed walking along, her feet kicking up snow, her hair was up as it once was, she was human again, she was a normal woman, she should be happy, and she should be with Inuyasha. Kikyou sighed, "If this is what it meant to be human, I wish I could go back to the miko I was before I died…" Kikyou thought. She still had her miko powers, and her amazing archery, but, she had no Inuyasha.

Kikyou paused turning around slightly, annoyed with her behavior "Why should I go, she's the one who doesn't' belong here, Kikyou scuffed annoyed, slowing to a hault as Kagome's words re entered her mind…

"…He doesn't need the burden…"

Kikyou shook her head, "A burden? Was she...? No…Of course not…." Kikyou thought confidentially, holding her bow firmly in her grasp ((amazing how they always have it when they need it o)) The air blew gently, her fingers turning numb as she clentched the wood roughly.

Kikyou smiled as she turned the corner, 'there they are…' Kikyou wasn't sure what she was planning to do, she had a powerful urge just to thrust Kagome into the tree, as she had done to Inuyasha so long ago…. The group began walking into the hut, Kagome pausing outside, as she opened the door. 'now's my chance' Kikyou thought, a bit of excitement running through her body, She had never once enjoyed killing a youkai, but the thought of that girls death almost pleased her. She was really becoming a human. Kikyou picked up an arrow, the light surrounding it as she fired at Kagome, Kagome screamed, the arrow coming so fast she was sure it would pierce the skin.

Just then, the door opened and Inuyasha jumped from the building, the arrow hitting him in the arm, blood spurting up as he winced touching the arrow gently, now sitting on the cold ground. Kagome automatically knelt by his side, touching his arm gingerly, sadness in her eyes as Kikyou walked around from her corner.

"Kikyou…You did this?" Inuyasha said looking at Kikyou sadly, the last few moments of them together past through his mind, as he looked at Kikyou, she spoke her voice firm as ever. "You blocked my target." Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Kikyou. "Kikyou…You can't kill Kagome…she…" Inuyasha stumbled looking for the words. "I'm a burden." Kikyou finished, her firm eyes had softened remarkably as she spoke turning her back towards Inuyasha. She hadn't cried when she killed Inuyasha, she hadn't cried, when he had held her, she had never cried when he didn't come to her to hell, she never cried when she was forced to except Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship, she never cried. Now as they stared at her back, she could feel there hot intense glares burning straight through her, and more then anything in the world she wanted to cry. Tears gathered in the miko's eyes, refusing to let them fall as she turned to face them.

Kikyou pointed at Kagome, the anger shot through her all into her finger, and she felt like a small child telling on Kaede for breaking something. "She said I'm a burden! How do you think he feels to be a miko, a miko who could NEVER be free, and now, now she's free and she can't be with the one she loves?!" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her in shock as she continued , " I never cried, I never cried, I'm not ALOUD to cry. " Kikyou said, she could feel a hot tear run down her cheeks.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, when Kagome looked into his big golden eyes, there was no sorrow towards her, no joy, no nothing, she saw an almost fed up look with her, like she was Naraku. Inuyasha stood up his arm basically healed, due to being a hanyou as he placed his arms around Kikyou's waste, nuzzling her neck with his head. "Don't cry Kikyou, You could never be a burden to me."

Kagome stared at them as Inuyasha comforted Kikyou, after everything Inuyasha and herself had been through, it was all she could do not to cry, she wanted to sit him, she wanted to call to him, she wanted him back. She loved him.

Kagome stood now, her head downwards her hands digging into her skirt. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ears twitched as he let go of Kikyou and turned around, looking up at him. Hot, salty tears spilled down her cheeks, "I know…this is…bad timing…but Inuyasha…it's time for you to choose." Kagome said licking her lips nervously. "Who do you love Inuyasha?" "Kagome…" Inuyasha said as she continued .

"After everything we've been with, the full moon, your demon form, I've been there through all of that Inuyasha. I know you better then you know yourself, and if you as a hanyou know anything about me it's…it's that I love you Inuyasha…for who you are. " Kagome said smirking a bit as she saw Kikyou's saddened gaze.

Kikyou nodded slightly she too agreed, it was time to know Inuyasha's true feelings. "Inuyasha." Kikyou said putting her hands on his shoulders gently. "I can't say that I know everything, I can't say that I've seen your demon form, or that I've tent to your every wound. I can't say anything to make you pick me, I want to know where your heart truly lies. I understand you and Kagome have been through a lot so have me and you. Just tell me where your heart lies Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded slightly, his eyes went from Kikyou's to Kagome's. "This isn't easy for me, and I hate to sound as if I do, or am, lost for feelings. This should be easy if I loved only one of you but…my feelings have varied over time… But luckily for me…" Inuyasha said exhaling deeply. "The love I feel is different for the two, One, is my true love, and the other is a different kind of love, I will explain shortly."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as Inuyasha's lips parted "The person who I love the most, the person who I... who I care for the most is…" Inuyasha trembled as he shut his eyes parting his lips again "K…."

Authors Note: What we've all been waiting for, Inuyasha's decision who will it be…Kagome..or Kikyou? o smiles proudly Review for the answer!


	8. Final decision?

Chapter 8: Final decision?

A/N: This is not the end people, this story has some more to it, o; Please read and review

Inuyasha trembled as he shut his eyes parting his lips again "K…."

Kagome's knees shook, "He was going to say it, and if he chooses Kikyou…it…it will be…" Kagome's eyes widened with fear, warm tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "all over…" Kagome turned running into the hut.

Inuyasha stood there "Kagome…" he whispered. Kikyou's eyes widened in shock her big brown eyes soft with fear, tears attempting to form in her eyes. "You have made your decision Inuyasha." Kikyou said a small smile on her face.

"W-what do you mean? I never got to say it." Inuyasha stuttered his golden eyes widening as he looked at Kikyou's saddened face. "But, you said Kagome I…" Inuyasha stepped towards her, pressing his lips against her own, shutting his eyes enlacing his hands with her own. Kikyou's eyes were wide with shock, her eyes still open as Inuyasha pulled back.

"I care for Kagome." Inuyasha said embracing her tightly. "But I love you." Kikyou rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, she shut her eyes. The tears she held in so long slid down her face as she fell limp in Inuyasha's arms.

**(( I so wanna end it guys, but happy endings don't come fast!!))**

Inuyasha's ears twitched, an ominous jaki floated over them, a very familiar jaki. Demons bolted from the sky, thousands upon thousands of demons. The two split from there embrace as Sango, Miroku, Kiki and the others bolted from the hut. Naraku's evil laugh, echoed through the sky, Naraku coming into view, a evil smirk on his face as his body morphing and grabbing Kikyou her bow and arrows dropping to the ground. Naraku morphed once again another arm sliming from his body of demons, grabbing Kagome with the oozing arm, a firm grip on both girls.

Inuyasha looked as his companions for help, all of them battling preoccupied with the demons. Sango and Miroku stood back to back, beads of sweat down there faces as Sango struck several demons, Kiki forcing her sword into the air, throwing up a sealing scroll and killing the demons slowly but surely all being tired as they all glanced at Inuyasha in worry. All of them working so hard, Inuyasha was the only who could possibly save the girls.

"Pick Inuyasha…" Naraku said gripping the girls tighter "Your old love, who knows death, or your new love who will soon discover it." Naraku spoke coldy.

Inuyasha looked at Naraku, his eyes filled with panic and confusion, but were clouded with anger. He had made his decision, but the look in Kagome's eyes, the fear, the worry, and the trust as she looked down to him, was slowly altering her decision. "W-What do I do? I can't let Kagome die…but…what do I do? What do I do?" Inuyasha thought as Naraku's tightened his grip on the girls

A/N: It's pretty short, but I had to update, and the next chapter will be much longer, it IS the final battle with Naraku, and Inuyasha decision, seems once again undecided….

Next Chapter: Naraku's defeat.


	9. Naraku's death

Naraku's defeat

A/N: I love this chapter +sparkles in eyes+ Well, anyway read and review, and if there are questions within the middle of the story (figures there will be, I always have a critic) I'll explain your possible concerns enjoy!

Inuyasha froze as his eyes scanned over Naraku, fear frozen within him. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as a pink light erupted Naraku's left arm, where Kikyou was, his arm shattering the left over pieces falling to the ground along with Kikyou. "Save Kagome" Kikyou shouted as she collided with the cold hold ground.

Kagome looked lazily over at Kikyou, as Kikyou stood up grabbing her bow and arrow shakily; there was no self concern in her eyes, as she aimed her arrow at Naraku. It was the first time that Kagome saw Kikyou for the fearless pure miko that she had been and clearly was. The others had now joined beside Kikyou all prepared for the fierce battle, waiting for Inuyasha to save Kagome from Naraku's deathly grasp, Sweat poured down there faces, there eyes wide. Even Shippo knew this was defiantly the end, and they all had to give it everything they had, every seconds hope, and all the dreams of revenge.

Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga slicing Naraku's arm, catching Kagome as they landed gracefully to the ground. Kagome scurried off returning quickly her bow and arrow in hand. "The shickon jewel…" Kikyou said her eyes widened as Kagome finished her sentence the same shock within her voice "is finally finished." Sango's eyes widened as she looked at Naraku, there was no need to hold back anymore, Sango made the first move swinging Hirakotsu towards Naraku's head bolting at him impaling her katana in his chest.

Naraku smirked merely dodging the boomerang as Kikyou struck an arrow exploding Naraku's body into pieces attaching itself within a few seconds. "That's all you can do Kikyou? YOU should know the jewels powers best."

Naraku pinned Sango against a tree brutally, inhaling as he popped out the sword now being slightly melted and a small inflection Sango had caused healed.

They attacked continuing to reconnect itself over and over. "You stupid hanyou." Naraku said as Inuyasha's sword pierced through Naraku's chest being shot back by the poison that left through his body.

Kikyou coughed moving her sleeve over her mouth as she looked at Kagome through squinted eyes. "Move!" Kikyou gasped as Kagome stood there "What?" Kagome asked as Naraku's arm lunged at them. Kikyou jumped pushing Kagome out of the way; his arm piercing through Kikyou's skin blood spurted as he pulled back. Kikyou was now bleeding heavily from through her back and abdominal, the poison entering her body. Kagome watched in horror as Kikyou's face paling as she rushed to her side. "Kikyou…I…" Kagome's voice choked, Kikyou looked at her, Kikyou's vision was fading but her words being clear. "Find Kanna…kill Naraku's heart…" Kikyou said breathing heavily as Kagome grasped her bow firmly running off towards the forest, tears brimming the girls eyes.

"It could have been me! Kikyou protected me…I have to do this, I must kill Naraku, for my friends…for Kikyou!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear as he jumped to Kikyou's side, due to the loss of blood, Kikyou was unconscious. Inuyasha grasped her firmly, running closer to Kiki's hut, setting her down by the hut, draping his fire rat coat over Kikyou, his eyes worried. "hang on Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered running back to the battle only being a few yards away.

Miroku cut threw another arm as it reattached itself, Kiki swinging her shiko-gami at Naraku, his body turning the scrolls into flames. "Damn him…!" Kiki cursed through gritted teeth, Miroku pushed Kiki and Shippo behind him as he unleashed Kazanna the bugs flying straight towards him. "Don't you get in monk? The bugs poison (Sorry I can't spell samiosho I know the big fancy 's' word for them, but I can't spell it, you know what I mean) is twice as strong as before."

Miroku groaned his arm turning purple by the poison; Sango screamed her hair blowing wildly "Miroku!" Shut kazanna now!" Miroku looked over at his lovers saddened face, he could see tears form in the corner of her eyes as he shut the vortex falling back in pain. Sango glared at Naraku as she bit into his arm. "Bitch…" Naraku hissed as he dropped Sango roughly to the ground running over to Miroku. Miroku smiled as Sango held his arm gingerly. "Miroku…" Sango said tears brimming her eyes as Miroku fell unconscious in her arms.

Kagome looked around nervously "I don't how to find her…" Kagome whispered a twig snapping turning around on instinct her bow and arrow up in position to fire. Kanna stood before her the baby in her arms. Naraku's heart.

"You…will…not…" Kanna spoke slowly, Kagome's eyes widened, she swore she could detect sadness in the girls eyes, the nothing girl, the girl who was only a hand for Naraku made from his own flesh, a scar portraying her back, looked now blessed with sadness.

Kagome stumbled back as Morymaru (I can't spell his name but he's the descendant Hakodoushi made, and he's not in this story but do to the manga Naraku killed him.) flew over her stabbing her severely a wound opening in her stomach. Kagome could feel Kikyou's power rush through her veins as she closed her eyes, the view of Kikyou giving it all to purify to the jewel within Naraku. "If I'm going to die…" Kagome coughed blood trickling down her chin "Then I'm taking Naraku with me…" Kagome said pulling out a arrow, piercing the demon through the stomach, the baby being tore through, his body reattacking Kagome, a shield forming around here weak and bleeding body. "Kikyou…" she whispered, smiling as the demon burst into pieces.

The light increased on Kikyou's side, Naraku exploding into a thousand pieces, the shickon jewel falling into her hands, perfectly clean as Kikyou collapsed to the ground.

Kagome fell to the ground, smiling, her breaths rapidly slowing. "I…No…we did it…we killed Naraku…" inhailing sharply, her breaths stopped completely, shutting her eyes a small smile on her face.

A/N: Was it bad? I was actually proud yet…I actually feel bad for killing Kagome…please don't hate me+bows+ Review….


	10. Kagome's goodbye

Kagome's Goodbye

Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to Kagome, even though I hate her, I truly believe this is how the characters would react, I know you guys dislike Kagome, but please, don't flame me for it, just keep it in consideration, if you really hate it, please…just don't review.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha said holding her weak and torn body. "I can no longer…feel Kagome's life force…" Kikyou thought alarmed planting her hands firmly on Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha, I can't feel Kagome's life force…" Kikyou said in panic, Sango looked up at Kikyou her eyes wide with fear, stroking Miroku's head as he lay in her lap. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked Kikyou looked at him sadly "Inuyasha I think Kagome…"

Inuyasha bolted through the forest, Kikyou rested on his back, her wounds still being open bleeding against Inuyasha's back, blood trickling to the ground as they ran along, shutting her eyes her hands holding his shoulders tightly. Sango held Miroku in her lap as Shippo rested on her shoulders as they rode through the woods on Kirara near Inuyasha's side. "Kikyou must be wrong…She has to be wrong…" Inuyasha thought as he followed Kagome's weakening scent through the woods.

Kanna kneeled in front her eyes no longer a lifeless black, but a sparkling blue. Inuyasha looked angry as he landed in front of Kagome withdrawing his sword. "You killed her…" Inuyasha growled low in his throat, nothing on his mind but killing Kanna, making her blood run through the ground painting the soil red… Kanna matched Inuyasha's venomous glare, her white hair stringing at the side similar to Inuyasha's her youkata still white, her face fading to normal color, and the flowers in her hair now turning pink.

"Would you like to speak to Kagome?" Kanna asked, Inuyasha looked at her his stern face softening putting Tetsusaiga back in its sheath, Kanna's mirror glowing a soul entering Kagome's body. "The soul will obtain her body for short time before re exiting the wound." Kanna stated Kagome's eyes slowly opening.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted jumping off Kirara's body, stumbling to her side tears falling down the little kitzune's face. "Kagome-chan…" Sango whispered Kirara gently setting Miroku and Sango down by Kagome's side, Miroku now being semi conscious his vortex was gone but the poison was still circulating through out his body.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome smiled as Kikyou hopped off Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Kagome. "Kagome…I…" "We did it." Kagome spoke softly, Inuyasha looked at her sadly. "Did what?" his voice cracking as Kagome smiled "We killed Naraku." Inuyasha looked at her, his view of Kagome getting blurry, tears forming in the corner of Inuyasha's eyes, casting his head down to hide his face from the others. "I'm sorry Kagome…" Kagome's eyes widened reaching her hand to Inuyasha's face, wincing the pain in her stomach burning from her slightest movement; her hands were cold and clammy. Inuyasha could feel the death surrounding her body as she caressed his cheek gently, her thumb brushing the corner of his eyes. "Don't be sad…I don't want to see you sad." Inuyasha tilted his head up his eyes meeting with Kagome's, staring into her faded brown eyes, sadness and pain reflected in them as she spoke softly "I love you"

Inuyasha's heart began to race, his heart cried out to say he loved her too, after everything they had been through, every moment they had spent together, but Inuyasha couldn't allow himself to say those words in return, to send her off to the next realm with words of love that weren't absolutely true. Inuyasha rose to his feet slowly, taking a few steps back standing next to Kikyou, Kikyou stood firmly, a huge puddle of blood underneath her, her wounds still seeping it was a miracle that she hadn't collapsed or died herself do to the lack of blood. Kagome's eyes looked straight into Kikyou's.

"This girl…" Kikyou thought looking at Kagome's mangled body, an image of her striking her arrow through the demon and killing Naraku within an instant flashed her mind, her eyes softening. Kagome looked at Kikyou, her body covered in blood, as she stood there staring down at her. "…is so much more..." Kagome said a view of Kikyou purifying the jewel from inside Naraku. "…then I'll ever be." Kikyou looked down at Kagome kneeling her hand on her own, there eyes met. "We share the same the soul..." Kikyou thought looking at Kagome's seeping wound; there blood moving in a steady stream mingling together mixing at Inuyasha's feet. "But were totally different…" Kagome thought as they stared into each others eyes.

Everyone looked at the two girls, an understanding that was never there, the two who had been the last to ever sympathize, help, or even respect one another, stood there in remorse with more respect for one another then any one else in both worlds.

"Kikyou…" Kagome spoke she could feel the soul exiting her body, her pain easing, truth be she was scared die and she could feel her tears running down her once again pale face. "I have to say it…I have to say…goodbye." Kagome thought looking at Kikyou, "Take care…of Inuyasha." Within those final words the soul erupted from her body, Kagome's scent had vanished, and her body lay motionless sprawled to the ground, Kikyou looking away shutting her eyes removing her hand from the girls.

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice rang through the trees, there branches blowing in the wind, a light rain running over the group.

Just like the day Inuyasha met Kikyou…

The day he lost Kagome…

Kanna stood there, "When Naraku was alive, I served him fatefully, he had my soul as he had my sisters heart…and now I can feel again, I'm sorry for any harm I've done to you, I hope that made up for it…" Kanna said looking sadly at Kagome, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Miroku stood from prayer position looking into Kanna's eyes. "Your deeds were not your fault you were merely beginning controlled by Naraku." Miroku said, Kanna looked up at Miroku her blue eyes gleaming sad "Even though, he was so bad, he treated me much like a daughter, I'm sorry to say…I miss him." Kanna spoke quietly wondering if they would now kill her for missing Naraku. Miroku merely nodded, they were all to upset over there loss to care for Kanna's misfortune as horrible as it sounded. Miroku nodded, "Behave now." Kanna looked back and nodded, a few tears slid down her face, she was never alone, and that's all she felt, and now she could feel and she was all alone. Kanna looked over her shoulder. "I hope they'll be okay…." Kanna said as she looked at Kagome's grave everyone around it.

Shippo had ran off long before, devastated from Kagome's death, Sango had been crying, Miroku held her as they prayed before Kagome's grave. Kikyou to bowed her head, Inuyasha standing there his head bent cast off to the left, Sango rising whipping her tears from her eyes as she stood and approached Inuyasha, she tried to speak but she said nothing, sighing trying again.

"I'll go after Shippo." Sango spoke

"No…I need too." Inuyasha said walking off; Sango looked at him annoyed as Kikyou put her hand gently on her shoulder.

"He cared for Kagome just as much as Shippo did, I think now Shippo needs someone who can understand him better…someone his own age group." Kikyou said forcing a small smile.

Sango smiled, "Yea, he's defiantly childish." Sango said matching her joking tone, sighing as she sat down looking at Kikyou. "In two days, I've lost everything else I had to live for." Sango said forcing a smile as Kikyou sat beside her.

"All this time, I had been fighting, living, praying, all to revenge my people and get my brother back, and now…I lost my brother and my best friend in only a matter of hours, and even though Naraku has died, I feel like I did at the beginning all alone."

Kikyou looked at the slayer, Miroku taking a seat on Sango's others side as they both looked at the girl, Kikyou being the first to speak.

"But…You still have Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha…" Kikyou said smiling softly; Sango looking over at her, Miroku's hands finding her's as he grasped her hand firmly.

Sango smiled "yea… your right."

"And maybe…even though I'm not Kagome, maybe one day, you'll have me?" Kikyou asked softly, it was true she was no Kagome, and she would never be.

Sango chuckled softly, looking into Kikyou's eyes smiling. "Of course! How do you expect me to handle all these boys alone?"

Shippo sat on the log rubbing his eyes trying to stop the tears that ran through his fingers. Inuyasha approached him from behind Shippo, Shippo sniffing "Go away." Inuyasha side his golden eyes soft as he took a seat beside Shippo, Shippo turning over slightly. "Shippo… I miss her too…" Inuyasha said, Shippo turned to him his little eyes brimmed with tears, anger shaking his little body, fire throughout his tear strung eyes. "It's your fault Kagome died!"

Shippo's voice echoed in Inuyasha's head, the hanyou pailed slightly tilting his head down in shame. "I know." Shippo managed to stop crying, the hanyou didn't argue, yell or hit him, Inuyasha had agreed with him without a moment's hesitation. "If I had only been there to protect her…If I was only there to save Kagome…long enough for her to remain alive…Maybe then…I could have died instead…" Inuyasha looked up through the trees the little kitzune's looked at him in amazement, he looked up to the hanyou, Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to die, he didn't mean for this to happen and Shippo felt the guilt rise through his chest as Inuyasha turned to face him.

"If I could do things over…I'd sacrifice myself…it should have been my job anyway…and I failed her. Shippo, Kagome would not want you to be sad, you need to be strong for her sake, and as for me, it was my fault for her death…and I have to live for it forever." Inuyasha tilted the child's head up with a clawed finger being as gentle as possible. "Be strong for her" Inuyasha spoke as he stood from the log walking through the opening.

Shippo sat there; "Inuyasha!" his little voice rang as he latched himself to his leg, Inuyasha looking down at his leg in shock, tears running down the kitzune's face. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I miss her, I miss her so much!" Inuyasha lifted the small child up, as he latched his arm around Inuyasha's firm neck, Inuyasha put his hand on the child's head the other supporting him, a small tear running down the hanyou's face, his voice no more then a whisper. "I'm sorry Shippo, I'm so sorry…"

Authors Note: Aww Inuyasha has a fatherly side… and don't even bother to flame me for this chapter! I did what I felt was right! I'm sorry, that's the last of the tragedy for now! Or at least for Kagome's part, well next chapter…

Next Chapter: The shickon jewel.

Brief Summary: Inuyasha has two choices demon or human, or is there a third choice?


	11. The shickon no tama

Chapter 11: The Shickon no tama

A/N: This chapter will be based mainly on Inuyasha's feelings will he chose his old dream along with his old love? Or a past dream that was never fulfilled, or maybe…there's something else Inuyasha can do with the shickon no tama… Read and Review

Inuyasha walked back to where the gang sat a few feet away from where there once companion had stood. Kikyou and the others had stood as Inuyasha and Shippo were revealed into the small clearing.

Kikyou approached Inuyasha carefully as she walked towards him, her outstretched hand held the shickon no tama tightly, it sparkling being as it was with her purifying it. It had been a hard, and long process for Kikyou back then, and within killing Naraku both hers and Kagome's power purified the precious jewel instantly. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he stared at the glowing object in Kikyou's hand, it was the first time Inuyasha had seen the jewel so clean, or even whole since it popped through Kagome's body. It was amazing such a small jewel, had ruined so many peoples lives.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha breathed looking at the glistening jewel in Kikyou's hand as she closed her hand tightly around the jewel; Inuyasha looked up from the jewel to Kikyou's unwelcoming sad face.

"I think it's time we pay my younger sister a visit…" Kikyou said her voice quiet a silent wind blowing over the group.

Sango and Miroku walked through the door hand in hand, Kirara running between their legs meowing proudly, as they entered Kaede's hut, Shippo smiling as he perched on Sango's shoulder proudly. Kikyou stood outside the hut, Inuyasha stopped a few inches from the door as he looked at Kikyou's upset face. "Kikyou…" Kikyou smiled weakly, "I've only been here…once since I've died…" Kikyou touched the outside of the hut gingerly "It makes you wonder…What does my younger sister think of me now?" Inuyasha looked at Kikyou's face, touching his clawed hand against her cheek, "She's right inside Kikyou…It's time to find out again." Inuyasha said as he looked into the girls sad brown eyes, stepping back taking her hand, "let's go."

Kaede looked up, her eyes widening as she saw her elder sisters form. "Onne-sama…" Kaede spoke quietly, as they all sat down. "Miroku undid his wind tunnel, his hand being fully healed, Sango smiled as she reached her hand over his tracing the patterns of his now full hand, Miroku looked at her and smiled as Kaede looked at Inuyasha questioningly. "Where's Kagome?" Kaede asked being a bit nervous in her sister's presence.

"Kagome died." Inuyasha spoke quietly, as Kikyou tucked her hand into her youkata dropping the shickon jewel, as Kaede picked it up looking up at her sister. "Naraku's dead, and the jewel is purified." Kaede looked at the jewel, it was whole again perfect, clean as a whistle, Kaede looked down at the jewel, and stood quietly taking her old fragile hand, and placing the jewel in Inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked at Kaede as she placed her hands over his, looking at the hanyous confused face, and her elder sisters pleased smile. "Inuyasha… the wish is yours." Kaede said as Kikyou and Kaede stepped back from him.

All of them Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Kaede, and Kikyou, they looked at him smiles on their faces as Inuyasha looked at the jewel in disbelief. Inuyasha smiled holding the jewel up, his decision must be based on his heart but Inuyasha wasn't curtain anymore.

'I always wanted to become a true demon.' Inuyasha thought smiling as he held the gleaming shickon no tama in his hands, 'but now….' Inuyasha looked at his friends, his companions, his lover, smiles as they looked at the hanyou. 'In the beginning I was alone, now…I'm not alone anymore…I have them.' Inuyasha said smiling, 'but what do I do? Become human? But then…I'd only be helping me, what about…what about everyone who's been hurt because of the shickon no tama…that…that's it!' Inuyasha said shutting his eyes, as a pink light enveloped the room and the shickon no tama levitated disappearing into thin air.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha as he opened his eyes, Inuyasha was neither human, nor demon, he was the same wonderful hanyou he was, He looked at them a small smile on his face as a older man, and a very familiar little brother entered the door.

"Ko…ha…ku…" Sango said tears brimming her eyes, lunging herself at Inuyasha, her hair swinging as her she berried her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, tears sliding down the hanyou's neck. "Thank you Inuyasha." Sango whispered as she pulled back, running over to her father giving him a hug, ruffling her brothers hair, taking her father's hand leading them over to Miroku proudly introducing her fiancée and the others in the room.

As soon as everyone was introduced, Inuyasha and Kikyou stepped outside, the others soon following as Kikyou stood before Inuyasha "Inuyasha, what exactly did you wish?" Kikyou said as a few branches cracked everyone turning there gaze to the edge of the woods, a teenage women standing there, clomps of dirt in her hair as the gang looked at her in amazement.

"KAGOME!" They screamed as everyone ran to her side, smiling as she picked up the kitzune, hugging friends, Kohaku, pausing and looking up at Inuyasha's face a smile plastered to his lips, his golden eyes sparkled, he had saved her. Kikyou put her hand on Inuyasha's back lovingly giving him a gentle push as everyone stepped to the side, Inuyasha hugging Kagome, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you…Inuyasha." Kagome muttered tears forming her eyes. "I've missed you Kagome." He spoke slowly, Kagome smiled as she stepped back, tears in her eyes. "Go live happily ever after Inuyasha" Kagome said as Inuyasha returned her smile running to Kikyou's side.

"Everyone inflected with the bad of Naraku and the shickon no tama is now revived." Inuyasha said as a blue light orbed from the sky and down to Shippo's side dancing around him, Shippo's father appearing at his side. "Dad…daddy?" Shippo asked diving into his father's warm fur. Kikyou wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck lovingly staring up into his golden eyes "you did a good job" "And your friend Kiki, should be a human now as well" Inuyasha smiled as Inuyasha's lips darted towards Kikyou, captivating her lips with his own.

"You are mine." Inuyasha whispered pulling back slightly, "And you… are mine." Kikyou said as everyone stood with each other, introducing and clinging tight to their loved ones. The sun setting over this miraculous event, the shickon no tama was destroyed

Authors Note: Stay tune for the epilogue! Thanks for all you awesome reviewers, I couldn't thank you more, I hope you loved the story as much as I enjoyed writing it, don't forget to read the ending!


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kaede had passed away not to long ago, her ashes buried in the center of the village. Kikyou was now the head priestess of her village with a beautiful five year old daughter and her husband/loyal mate Inuyasha.

"Kiseki!" Kikyou called as her five year old came trotting towards her, smiling as Inuyasha rubbed his eyes tiredly coming out of the hut. "Chicue!" Kiseki said running up and grabbing Inuyasha's leg, as the hanyou bent down and picked up his little girl. His daughter.

Kiseki had long black hair like Kikyou, and claws and ears like her daddy, her ears though instead of being white were black, and she had no fangs. When Kiseki smiled it was like everything in the world would be alright and there was nothing to worry about. Inuyasha smiled proudly every time he thought of it as he looked over to Sango who was now approaching them

Sango walked over towards the two, her two twins running around her legs, Kohaku walking by her side now being around the age of 15 a very fine young man, Miroku strolling behind with Sango's father talking about Sango's up coming pregnant with their third child.

Inuyasha sat Kiseki down as she ran off with Sango's son and daughter, Kei and Mikomi them being around her age group as they ran off playing one of the games Shippo had taught them. Sango sat alongside Inuyasha and Kikyou, Kirara running around with the children.

Kiseki, the miracle, the miracle girl who had the smile who affected the world

Kei, strength, who was so strong even for being five years of age, both responsibly and physically.

And Mikomi, hope, something they all did everyday before they could live like this happy, normal simple lives, a dream they thought that they would never reach.

Inuyasha and Kikyou smiled at each other grasping each other's hands, Sango smiled at the two as they looked at her, Miroku taking a seat beside Sango holding her gently as Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulders, a loud thump coming from the well. "Hey guys did you miss me?" Kagome quirked as she dragged her backpack out, as the kids ran over to greet her.

"Did you bring me some candy?"

"What about the games you promised!"

"Kagome did you bring me anything?"

The kids asked as the rummaged through Kagome's pack, Kagome smiled nervously as she left the backpack walking over to her friends. Kagome was now entering collage and only came to the federal era on occasions.

Life was good, no one thought anything could go wrong. That was the case; I guess everyone forgot about Kanna…

Authors Note: That's right guys I'm writing a sequel, and there will be NO Kagome and Inuyasha at all, not anything, not even as friends, there will be one part where Inuyasha snaps at her but anyway, next story, the sequel!

Sequel: Daddy's little girl!

Please check it out, thanks for everything guys, I couldn't be more pleased with all the reviews I got, Thank you so much for viewing! I can't even emphasize how happy it makes me, I hope you like the sequel, and I SWEAR the chapters will be longer in the next one! Take care now! Ja ne!

-Makato Mai


End file.
